User talk:PvZ
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 05:00, October 12, 2010 |} |} Categories Hey, uh, be more careful with categories. If you don't know what a category is, or if you even suspect that you don't know what a category is, look at the category page before adding the category to anything. Thanks.--RandomguY 03:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Thanks...I will and I am sorry.PvZ 09:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Two things. First, to reply to someone's message on your talk page, it's preferable to post on HIS talk page, not yours. There's usually a link to his user page and/or his talk page in his signature. Second, if you're continuing a conversation in a specific topic, like I am now, indent your post with a colon, i.e. type ":". If you are replying to a reply, type the appropriate number of colons, e.x. : :: ::: :::: :etc. Thanks!--RandomguY 22:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Totally Nuts We're deleting the I, Zombie pages to put them into this. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL, youve beaten Shadythecat. Something Are you a British or someway related to the British? --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 12:54, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : I am not a British. I am from Southeast Asia. ::Okay.. what country? :: I am from Singapore. :::Oh, (so you are related) that's why. --"Squidward Tennisballs" Randomguy 13:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Strategy is for Strategy Guides only. --"Is that pie?" Randomguy 02:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: Sorry, thought a page that has a heading Strategy meant that. :::::I understand. --"Is that pie?" Randomguy 02:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unblockingness I have unblocked DLSR. Please tell him to stop adding categories like Day Minigame to plants' pages. Indentation Uh...if you're indenting, type ": blah blah blah", not ": blah blah blah". Apart from that, generally, reply to messages on the poster's user page. For example, you'd reply to this on my user page.--RandomguY 01:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Don't spam edits, i.e. make pointless edits repeatedly. Thanks.--RandomguY 22:13, November 11, 2010 (UTC) DLSR I blocked him not because of small minor edits per se, but because he made 91 "small, minor" edits that were so small that they did nothing at all. This is called spam, and this was AFTER I told him not to do it. Additionally, before this incident, he made, to my knowledge, OVER 1000 similar "small, minor" edits including many such ones where he added a ton of categories that didn't really make sense. I didn't ban you because you did not make 91 not-really-edits after I warned you, and 1000 non-edits before I warned you. Granted, you did spam, but it's relatively minor, and it was before a warning. I'm not unbanning him. He will be unblocked when his block expires, which will be one week from when I blocked him, which I believe is yesterday. I might be wrong. Make sure he doesn't spam when he comes back. Additionally, as per a warning I gave you earlier, don't do what he did, and don't do something similar to what he did. I don't want to block good contributors, but I'm willing to block spammers and vandals. No offense.--RandomguY 00:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) IGGY here. Hows your brother going? IGGY 03:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC)